FOREGONE
by gaetagirl
Summary: The evening was a normal one at first. I came into the house and sat down at the comfortable kitchen table. I must have done it a hundred times before. Except this time, something was different. I noticed her.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** This story is a use of characters from DBZ.

**_Warning:_** Use of language, lemon, explicit sexual acts, mature themes.

**Foregone**

_Not Good _

The evening was a normal one at first. I came into the house and sat down at the comfortable kitchen table. I must have done it a hundred times before. Except this time, something was different. I noticed her. I had noticed her many times, hell, I have spent nearly all my life in this home, and many hours with her… However, it meant nothing. We were like family.

The conversation was at best boring. We chatted about little things, like the weather, and how she had been doing at school, and what my family was doing… very plain. Then the conversation shifted. It was not really so significant, just a curve. She always was straightforward, never coy with any of us. Therefore, what threw me was how it felt to be asked it by her….

"Are you dating anyone now Goten?" Bra's soft voice asked.

I think I blinked, a little surprised that she should ever ask such a personal question of me. I do not know why, maybe because Bra had never pried into my life, not when not everyone knew about it. I mean my Niece and best friend announced it everywhere, my mother complained aloud enough, I was a brunt of all jokes when it came to my love life. Even Vegeta got in a few jabs. However, Bra never … well I had never heard her ever talk about it, joke with the others, or ask me.

"No, I haven't really had to the time to get involved.' I replied as truthfully as I could. Meaning, that I saw women, but no one I would call dating, or involved. Lately my time had been filled with work. Somehow, I wanted to manage to sound sincere.

I could have sworn that I seen a little smile cross her lips, but I looked again and it was not there. I probably had imagined it. Needless to say, she only nodded, as if she understood my answer because then she told me something of a shock.

"I hardly had any time myself. I cannot believe how hard it is finishing my graduate work… Now it seems for the first time I have time… Even though I am probably busier now, I certainly had no mental energy to spare!" She laughed.

I smiled back, as I thought of how hard it must had been doing all that work, she was talking about, though I figured school had to be better then working at her mothers company. Then she was a Briefs, well and a Vegeta too, taxing work was what made the entire family thrive!

Then we were both quiet. At first, it was a comfortable silence. However, it started stretching out, and I hated it. I blurted out, "So you wanna go out for a hamburger?" I definitely needed a snack.

"OK, let me get my coat." She went to leave, but then noticed my perplexed face.

"What?" she asked

"Oh, I was wondering if you, well do you wanna fly, or drive." I could have sworn that I had only seen her fly maybe twice in all her years, though Pan, Trunks and I flew most everywhere when we were not with other people.

Then she smiled. A real smile, one that lit up the entire room. It was a partial dimple and bright blue eyes. It was so fucking cute I had to shake my head.

"Oh, sure we can fly Goten, but I still need a jacket." Bra then ran off.

I sat in that chair and wondered how this was all going to end up. I usually do not think about it, I just kind of flow with everything. I suddenly wanted her to ask me more question, and talk… I wanted to see her smile like that again; I wanted to see if she could fly fast, something that had me curious, I cannot explain. But I definitely wanted to see her eat. I know that is a little weird, but I cannot remember if Bra ate like a Saiyan. I was not sure what was wrong with me, because I couldn't ever remembering wanting to know what a girl ate like. I found it all sort of unimportant. The only thing I knew was that I liked to eat. I had to equate all of this with one thing. I had never really noticed something before… That was her… I wanted to know all there was to know about Bra….

She was smart. There was no denying it. All that I admired in Trunks was instilled with Bra. Everything I was in awed by Bulma was in her. The best was she was a strategist. The rudimentary of battles was not for her, but the planning, the art… she had it. She had power too! Vegeta would call her a tactician. She ran her portion of Capsule Corporation in a militant way. The only hitch in her armor, so to speak was how she cared… As stringent as she was with herself at work, those that she cared about, Bra was soft.

Our hamburger that night was all right I guess, but the next few weeks were better.

Suddenly I found myself getting out of work and really wanting to go home… Just so that I could call her, up and ask her about her day!

She always seemed surprised that I thought of her at all!

I played it off that Trunks was too busy right then to bullshit with me so I thought I'd see how she was…. She never said anything, but I felt a little guilty about saying it… that was not the truth… I rushed home to call her just to hear her….

I remember calming myself one night, berating myself for spending too much time with Bra in the weeks that followed. Therefore, I purposely held off not calling…. I did not stop by the house, nor did I frequent Capsule Corps. I did this for three days.

Needless to say, that it was three weeks straight that I spent some time with her…everyday…

She called me….

"Goten, everything all right?" she asked

I could hear the concern in her voice. I cringed slightly knowing how concerned she might feel. She was that way.

"Yeah Bra, I 'have just been bogged down here, and my nights have been late." I hated lying.

"OH, ok I was hoping that was all"

I detected something more in that reply, so I pushed a little conversation out of her…

"Did you think that I forgot about you?" I asked jokingly… One endearing thing was her sense of humor… It rivaled Pan's and Trunks.

"Ha!" she laughed in the phone…

I smiled into the phone; I could see her face, so indignant.

"Well, now that you mention it, I was thinking that maybe you shacked up with some crazy banshee, and well I was wondering if I had to send Trunks or Pan to your rescue again!" She said churlishly.

Damn I thought. I had forgotten that. There was this one time that Bra had to send Trunks to find me shacked up! Bra had taken a call from my mother…. Kami I concocted a story about how this girls blackmailed me and made me stay with her, so my mom would not scream at me…. However, that… was years ago….

"Ouch Bra that hurt" I sad miffed that she remembered it, and sad that she thought it about me, I did not want her to think of me like that…

"Sorry, Ten, oh darn, I … I guess I just missed you that's all" she said sullenly.

I was quiet a minute, and she said nothing either. The mood had suddenly taken a downhill turn, but then spiked. She missed me. I missed her. All of a sudden, she meant a whole lot more to me, and I had tortured us these past three days… but if I had not then I would not have known how much these past weeks had meant… I had to see her again, she was fun and she knew me… I did not have to hide behind a façade… It was so comfortable… But it was different, it was more, I could be myself with her, and she was she was beautiful… inside and out…

"Bra?"

"Yes Goten?"

"Would you like to go for some coffee?" I needed a fix.

"Yeah, yeah I would…when, at what time?"

"Met me in about 6 and half minutes, near Capsule…the CoffeeMate."

"Ok, see you."

"Yeah," I said, it felt like a weight had been lifted….

Four weeks had passed since that coffee. The funny thing was that everyone in our families seemed to have forgotten us. My parents were busy, Trunks had taken time to do many other things, and Pan seemed to have gotten involved with that… Bulma was bust on a new discovery and the one person besides Bra that I saw, acted indifferent to me… Strangely enough, I had spent four dinners eating with Bra and Vegeta.

We mad an interesting group. Vegeta did not talk while he ate, so it was mostly Bra keeping the plates full, as Vegeta and I had silent contest of finishing I tall. I could see the amusement on Bra's face when Vegeta beat me every time…. Though the joke was, I ate more then my dad, Vegeta was and still is the Prince, and he could eat just as much… well more….

I remembering it was the same day… Tuesday… I was at the house with Bra and Vegeta, and we had finished our contest. We just sat at the table when Vegeta blurted out…

"So where are you taking my daughter tonight?" no emotion.

My eyes must have bugged out. Because at that moment Vegeta smirked… it was almost a smile! That was scary.

I sucked up, did my best by Vegeta, showed no more surprise, and followed his lead.

"I don't know, hey Bra where would you like to go tonight?" I asked outright in front of the Prince.

Bra hid her expression too, but I just knew she was a little shocked...

"Damn Brat, take her dancing! That is where I would take her… Bra go off and change inoto one of your party things and get out of here!" Vegeta growled at both of us.

"Uh…" I began but Vegeta said nothing else and kept sitting there… no other expression.

Bra scurried off…

"Uh... thanks" was all I could finally managed…

Vegeta got up at that… I thought I heard him chuckle as he left the kitchen….

Bra returned in record time…

I nearly let myself be shocked by her outfit, .I forgot how frigging hot she was, well not really but I had not seen her ready to party for a long time… She was amazing….

Damn this was so _not good_….


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** This story is a use of characters from DBZ.

**_Warning:_** Use of language, lemon, explicit sexual acts, mature themes.

**_AN_: **I hate saying these things, but this is a filler chapter, but had to be done.

**Foregone**

_Not Bad_

I remembered that dancing was fine, and I could do the moves easily enough. However, stopping me from decapitating the many moronic men who dared tried to dance with Bra was difficult.

It was not as if I was jealous. Mostly, I just had a burning urge…Who would not? I mean this woman had the perfect body… And she radiated that energy that made others follow and look and just want to be with her. The most appealing part was that she was indifferent. She only paid me attention, laughed at the others antics, and smiled only at me.

My madcap mind informed me that I was lust driven for her, but I reasoned out that she was a good friend to me, someone I was just learning. Had anyone touched her in an indecent way, or looked too longingly at her I would have snapped. Thank all that is sacred that that night I only enjoyed the evening.

The feelings that bore down on me left me shaken for a wile. I remember that I went home without so much as trying to kiss her. We had not kissed in a passionate way, and the urge to do more then that was overwhelming. Now do not get me wrong, I was no prude, but this was Bra. This was not some girl I had picked out to seduce or get with, as my niece would say, I earnestly wanted to know her; Somehow a part of me needed her friendship. Pan was the only other girl that I had palled around with this was exquisitely different… Ii was not that I did not think about it… Especially that night. I left hurriedly and went home to try to order out my thoughts…

I stayed away for three weeks.

I could only imagine what that did to Bra. It nearly killed me then. She never called to bitch, cry, or ask me anything. It was if we both needed the time away. What changed my mind or at least made me finally give in was something Trunks told me.

My mind was still reeling over that one night dancing with her, and if I was to find a better word: confused. I wanted her, but I did not want her, I needed her friendship and that was a new thing to me because I had never needed it before or any girls for that long of a time. I know I am a prick at times, but I never led a girl on… was I guilty for this, for thinking that I felt more for Bra, and my conscience was giving me hell? I do not know but it plagued me so I stayed from her: not to have her soft voice influence my decision whatever it was going to be…

But…. Trunks, I needed Trunks and when I could spend time with my very elusive busy friend… I did. However, have you ever noticed that the more you have tried to calm your mind over a problem that everyone has something to say about? Weather intentional or not, because at that point in time Trunks had no clue that Bra meant anything to me… So why in the world did he have to spend our short time together talking about her? It seemed that some person had been fritting with Bra's emotions and she thought that she was getting involved, thus laid Trunks idea. He was tired of men playing for Bras attention when all it seemed that they only wanted sex her money y or a job, or all three… Trunks was determined to fix his sister up with a great person!

Who was this seedy man that made Bra hurt, I thought; dam how he dare mess with her while I was not there to protect her! That thought rang so hard in my head… and how dare Trunks try to find someone for her! She was mine…

She was mine… the notion of how that came out… I was so angered at the situation. Then I got very mad for thinking that Bra must have been seeing this unknown man while she and I were spending time… And she never mentioned him to me… I was starting to judge her poorly… when the light made a connection…. Bra was upset because of me…

I was the person she had been upset about; I was the jerk who had not called…. Suddenly I did not feel so angered at her. Trunks I could deal with his idea of a perfect person,

In front of my best friend, I called Bra, Trunks knew whom I was calling and was curiously quiet.

"Bra?" I asked when I heard her voice

"Goten?" she was shocked and surprised.

"Yeah, hey I wanted to say I am sorry I haven't called, I had a lot on my mind and I wanted you to know that I am here…" I could not say too much 'cause now Trunks looked strangely at me, I as still so unsure…

"Goten, I want to accept your apology, but I have to tell you. It hurt to be ignored, I thought we were friends…" she let that kind of end there, I know she wanted to say more…

I only nodded my head. She could not see me, but I think she knew what I was doing.

"Have you been okay?" she asked always concerned for me first.

"Not Bad" I said hoping that she knew I was lying this time.

"And you?" I asked back.

"Not bad" she replied in kind.

"Do you need a coffee?" I asked sensing how hard Trunks was now staring at me.

"Yes, 20 minutes?" She knew what I intended.

"Ok, Bra I will be there, see you soon."

I hung up and tried my hardest not to let out my feelings.

Trunks did his best to discern my feelings. He was very intuitive to people and their emotions.

Especially mine.

He only said one thing…

"I'll be damned!" he left me alone to get ready. I knew he was not mad or anything, but I also knew that he knew now. Soon Pan would know… I only prayed that Bra and I had some good news for our families once that cat was out…

weather I wanted it or not, the families were going to know that Bra and I had something going on… and the grief that bothers with families like ours, I wished that it was only me and Vegeta and Bra who knew… however one phrase came to mind in all… it really was not bad after all….


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** This story is a use of characters from DBZ.

**_Warning:_** Use of language, lemon, explicit sexual acts, mature themes.

**Foregone**

_Very Good_

My coffee lasted a short minute. No sooner did we order it, and drink maybe two sips, something pulled me closer to her. I had tried so very hard not to think about how she made me feel, that I forgotten how right it really was. My mind was at a cross roads, I had never ,never hesitated before with a girl with whom I was interested, but like I said before this was Bra, and well everything about who she was to me and my family and friends seems to weigh heavy on my soul and how I was supposed to be with her. But I was dieing it seemed. Because I scooted my seat to her and we were silent.

She gave me a smile, that did not reach her eyes, and I crumbled a little, that bright smile had made me happy the many times that I had ever seen it. I mean from the first time I had ever seen her! Even as a child, she made the room brighter.

Call me crazy and very unprepared for what was about to happen, I mean here we are two very professional people, I was a dog, I could not argue it now, and she was my blue angel…. However, the cups were sitting on the small table we shared, and I was close to her, close enough to smell her essence over the scent of java all around us. And as in movies, the background faded and it was she and she and I sitting together, then she looked at me. We were close enough to touch noses, and I knew that well I did not know but a part of me must have, my hand came from nowhere and grasped her chin and I kissed her lips.

Kami, gentle at first, it was perhaps the scariest moment that passed unnoticed, because as soon as I could taste her strawberry lips, every thought flew form my mind except one… Damn the Saiyan in me because it was that one fault that ended all others. Take this woman. Just her being a Saiyan was challenge enough to my mind…

She grumbled and pelted my shoulders, I could hear her say stop. Which I did. I looked down and she gave me a sheepish smile, I grinned back, knowing that I had nearly lost it there in that coffee shop.

"I have not forgiven you that much Goten!" she said though I could see the same passion in her eyes that must have been smoking in mine.

"Bra come home with me now!" I demanded. I had never used that tone with her, and I could not help myself, I knew that I must be dominate, some instinctive part of me enraged over it. Years lost without that, seeing me through this lane. Perhaps it was fear that she would not abide by my wishes, though I had never had the problem before… However, this was, this was someone, someone who knew my instincts a cry better then I did. She knew what blood boiled in my veins… she had to understand…

Unfortunately, Bra hesitated. I growled lowly at her idle chat, over she did not know… how the hell could someone not know!? I asked of myself.

She heard my growl, hell everyone probably heard it but I was so pressured in my mind to do something, that natural urges came out, I do not remember letting it happen it just did, and I can't ever remember never being in control but I wasn't.

She sipped on her cup, thinking of something, I could tell. I tried not to restate my intentions while she contemplated her fate. Yes, I was arrogant enough to know that she was coming home with me; I was only letting her get use to the idea….

Painstakingly she finished her coffee. She gave me a smirk. Then I knew she had only teased me with indecision. I should have known better. Bra was incomplete control. And I never had a chance…

I use to remember flying as being a great fun. The first time I actually flew, Gohan had been so proud and me so happy. I know I was a young child and the freedom to live a dream like soaring through the air so joyous, however, the flight that we both took that day probably paled the day the I learned to fly. She was not fast, never like Pan to racing. She did not have to be. Pan was well shaped and angular…But carried her with a determination of untold energy… Bra was perfect. He did not have to fly fast, so I stayed along side of her. She did not fly with determination just ease. Her hair flowed behind her back like blue streams. She kept her arms near her side and let the wind play past her. She glided like a jet…I don't know, she was different, maybe because I was different , maybe because she mad me feel so different that I thought it was her… she was just so damn beautiful…..

Form a minute I laughed, because I remembered something very funny… If it had not been for my knack at remembering silly moments maybe it would have passed…. I remember once Trunks told how beautiful Pan was… I nearly busted a seam… I thought Pan was like one of the guys! I know hard to believe…. She was... so tough, But I had failed to see her beauty… Now looking at Bra, and remembering what Pan had looked like… I could see how Trunks was defenseless to feel this way… It pained me thinking of her now… It pained me in the most intimate way… had to pull on myself to adjust the growth just to make it home …

When we landed, it was all she could do to stand up when I thrust her hard against the front door. So eager was I to have her, that I nearly broke her back. Flat against my front door, I pinned her there and attacked her neck. Her hair was caught up in my one hand, both her palms were flat to the door, and I rubbed hard against her backside with my need. Damnit, I remembered thinking, because I had not even had a time to talk to her, for I was fighting this demon weeks ago and he seemed to have won out after all.

Her heavy breathing and none protesting just was permission. I nearly busted myself and stopped long enough to gain my senses. We stood there me to her back and her to the door for a few minutes. I only could stand to breathe in her sweet smell, of whatever she wore… Sensible she managed to open the front door and we both tumbled inside. She had fallen to her knees, and crawled slightly from my weight, and I kicked the door shut with my left foot. She crawled maybe fives paces, when an animal growls emitted form my throat, I had an exquisite view of her back side and that was worse then anything , well better then anything I had ever saw!

Quickly she turned over and was on her bum facing me. I was crawling toward her in the same fashion in which she had escaped.

I got real close to her lips, when she finally spoke my name…

"Goten, we, we have to slow down!" she placed her palms on my shoulder and I looked into her face…

I blinked against her wide eyes, trying to clear my head. I do not know what affected more, her consuming eyes, which wanted me to stop and to devour her all at once, or the plaintive voice that was heralding reason, but lined with begging. I kept thinking it was like the old clichéd saying 'yes means yes and no means yes'. This was why I had kept from her for so long…

A feeling I got, was terminal. I could not take advantage but I could not control it either. The horrible part was I dint not know how she felt….

"Kiss me slowly," she said, and I tried my best I really did.

One taste and it was torture. I kissed the sweet lips, and I really tried to enjoy, to go slow, relish the moment. The more I tasted though the hungrier I got.

Her sweet moans of enjoyment sent heat to my soul, and I deepened the kiss, trying my best to take all that she had. I was like some famished nomad, wandering the desert and consuming the last bit of nectar that was offered.

"Arrgh, Goten', she begged, it was mixed with pain as she cried a little.

I knew I was grazing her face with mine, but she was Saiyan I tired to think as her as human, but I knew better, and was to the point of frustration. I had to have her it was so much…

Biting on my tongue only heated my passion, and I knew she was trying to deter me. The taste of blood cut me short.

I sat back and looked at her face. It was red and her lips swollen. She looked sacred and yet excited at the same time.

Bra did the only thing I think she could have done without dousing me with water. She smacked me square in the face. Not slapped but punched me in the jaw. I was so not expecting it that I saw stars for a moment. Through the haze of my sight, she swiped her lips with the back of her hand and scooted far from me.

I stood abruptly and shook my head.

I was not hurt, not by a long shot, but it did help clear my mind for a second, and then again it also flooded me with a strong feeling of something I couldn't explain, but it was not a feeling I was use to… but it became a drug for me.

She stood up from her retreat, went to my couch in the living room, and sat down, looking much too proper for me.

Bra patted the seat next to her as if to invite me over... Did I mention this before Bra was a tactician? She must have realized that this was very much a battle, and I was stronger…\

I obediently sat down and took her hands to my mouth. I kissed them as tenderly as I could and looked up in and apologetic face. She cocked and eyebrow at my antics.

"We should talk you know" she told me I nodded my head in agreement.

"You hurt me Goten and now now I don't know what to think" she was acting exasperated. However, I knew something she did not know I knew. She wanted me, I could feel it in my fiber, and Trunks, Trunks had known it too… it was what we did not say that meant more to me...

"I know I hurt you, I hurt myself, why do you think I stayed away for so long?" I asked her.

"You should have told me" she replied.

"Oh that would work, how would you have liked being told what I was going through, I couldn't understand it much myself, I mean you are my friend and well your Bra, and I am Goten, you think I wanted to come right out and tell you I want to fuck you!" I exasperated.

She laughed. She actually laughed, then got very serious looking, "Is that all, you just want to fuck me well any fool could do that…." She sat looking pissed.

I looked down, kind of angry at myself for trying to fool her, "No I guess not , we both know I have no problem with that … Hell Bra, your not some ordinary girl and I don't feel the same thing here… but I still want to fuck you, and and, and…" I began to whisper, she looked at me waiting for the reply that I was about to say, as if she knew what I was going to tell her. "And want to keep you with me forever."

"Oh, so….." she tried to say something, her mind was ablaze I could tell she always had something to say…. However, not at that moment.

"I know that you know this." Was all I could think of right then.

"Yeah, But Goten..." She began but did not say anything

"But what Bra?" What was she unable to do now? I questioned.

"Nothing, nothing" she hesitated she gave me a lie. And I swallowed it, I should have pressed her more, it did not matter I found out what she could not say at that moment.

"Bra" I sad her name, and I kissed her again, could not believe how long I had given myself without kissing her again.

It was sweet. I have to admit. I savored her; I held myself and let her lead. That was the best thing I could have done. She gained some ground on me then, I let her win this small battle, it never dawned on me till later, that She only acted the way she did was because of her inexperience with a man…Someone should have told me that sooner!!!

Between tasting her, I managed out, "I need you" and I had never been more serious in all my life.

"Okay Goten, Ok" I could hear the begging in that statement, and I flew us nearly all the way down the hall to my room….

**_Warning_: Use of language adult theme lemony**

I could have proceeded differently, but I was too eager to calm my raging hormones, to consider how things should have progressed. I figured we could do more later…talk more later, and learn all about little things later… later…

A part of me knew a barrier. The thing is we are Saiyans, so everything about is stronger… Especially a Hymen…Uhh did I feel dumb. However, I did not let her know immediately, but then again, she did know, and knew I knew and neither said anything about it…. It was like a friggin conquest though…. And it turned me on even more so…

I tired I tired to make love to her…. I just could not do it. I fucked her… The best way I could describe it… My Kami, it was something other then human… I could release bent up frustrations, I could power up I could do almost anything and she took it all… I wanted to tell her I loved her, but the things I did well, it was not right for the situation. Therefore, I asked her questions like:

"You like my dick?", "I want to hear you scream, tell me how hard to fuck you" shit like that… Tell me to stop, tell me not to stop…. Then I asked her things like "WHO owns this pussy?" I mean words that I spoke were not ones given at a romantic time… A freaking virgin! I had no control… But you know what… she howled for me and answered me each time with the perfect answers," You Goten, yes! Harder, make me cum!"

I gulped each time I remember that… but the top was when I finished, and tired as hell, she let me rest for about five minutes. The entire time though she was restless, and kept moving… I rather figured her body was trying to slow down…

Then she hit me with a big one….

"Do you like my pussy Goten" she smirked at me and I nodded and grinned a little.

"Then lick me till I cum!"

I blinked and nodded my head again….Damn it was so erotic.

It was so very good….

But then later came.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ This story is a use of characters from DBZ.

_**Warning:**_ Use of language, lemon, explicit sexual acts, mature themes.

**Foregone**

_Obsession_

Dawn came early but we did not talk. Have you ever awoken standing at attention, and what you needed was right there waiting? For the first time in my life I got too- amusingly I thanked Dende… What hadn't I thought of this before now? I sue to send them home or I would leave- sometime like 2AM. I looked at the clock which glowed bright bluish green…6:39AM.

I remember wondering what day it was…. Tuesday- a workday- all I wanted was to have a cup of coffee and savor her body… I do not know what urge was stronger… but she was there so I nipped her breast before she could awake.

I was al ready enjoying her slick entrance when her eyes opened and took me in. I plunged deeply inside before words escaped her mouth- she pulled at my hair as she screamed her pleasure…. I lasted about 10 minutes… I thought that was pretty good considering the night and early morning before….

I dropped my lips to her neck… I could taste the salty perspiration there. I was breathing deeply, but pressed to her… I knew she had hard time breathing with me on top… But my mind was in a whirl…. I wanted to do so more, the frustration in that I was not ready nearly killed me deep inside… I t was like my mind, body had fused, each wanted the same thing, and I just could not do more but breathe in…. She nudged me off quickly. I lay face down in the pillows next to her…. Feeling relaxed but frustrated… I never had these feeling before and I could not even get words out then what was wrong….

Bra, Bra she did not speak … but she took her nails and slowly drew circle along my backside… Up, down, and circles…. Her light touch relaxed me… Her soft brush of skin soothed the beast I had created within myself… the next time I awoke the clock was blurred by the bright sun… I had to grab it to see how late it was… it read 7:40… and I was alone.

Damn …. I needed her again but time was not on my side and neither was she….

I worked. However, my thoughts were always on her… I had such will power that I did not call her that day… But I called Trunks, but I t was a dull conversation…. It was like tasting your favorite ice cream and all of a sudden, it did not taste so good anymore, and you got sad… No one might not understand that, but for me it was a tragedy… I love ice cream.

I ached. That is the best way to describe it. I cannot remember what I talked about that day, but when 5 pm came, I was gone… I only had one thought on my mind and that was finding her…

I stood outside of Cc. I was wearing my leather jacket because I felt so shaky; I was hoping I was not coming down with a cold… I never got sick but I felt chilled… I did not tell her I was there, so I stood outside watching everyone leave that building… I closed my eyes and let the senses take control… I could catch it, her very own essence… I could taste it and it burned my mind…

She was the last person to leave…. I swear if I could not feel her Ki, I would have burnt the building down…. At least she and Trunks would have been left standing and then I could have her….

I know I could have gone inside… I was welcomed there as my own home… Everyone knew me… However, it was not the point… something beyond any realm had control of me, and this was how it was to be….

The doors opened and the wind caught her blue locks… It blocked her view of me but she knew I was there… she used her hand to pull the pieces away from her face to take me in…. Until my dieing days, I have never seen blue flashing eyes like hers…. It was lighting in the Caribbean ocean… crystal clear blue with want… we stood a few feet apart and just looked at each other….

We only stood for a moment. I grabbed her to me and blasted off…. Later found out that Trunks and Pan happen to see us depart….I had not even known they were there I had no other sense but hers…. Of course Trunks was there he worked there too, but not to recognize any others Ki's but Bras… left me bothered… my senses were dull and that was a weakness….she was my weakness.

I knew the way home by heart so I shut my eyes and buried them into her neck… I could hear her… She was saying hello. I opened my eyes and smiled at her. It was hard considering how fast I was flying…. We landed before long… and at my door again. I did not push or throw her down like the day before. Her feet barely touched the ground… I opened my door slammed it shut took her to my room… the sheets were still messed from the day before…. I ripped her clothes off. I knew they were very expensive… but she could buy more. I reasoned. I ripped mine off too…. Seconds, it was seconds and I was deeply inside of her…. It was so surreal the flight here the waiting at the building, the whole day… nothing was cohesive until that moment…. It was as if the day slipped by… and until I heard her calling my name aloud with desire did it become real, sure…. Finally, I slowed my pace…. I could not believe my own stamina…

Her face was flushed with desire, and I could finally breathe right for the first time since she left… Finally, for the first time I was able to love her…

Three weeks… Three weeks passed and everyday was the same, except on the weekends, it was longer… I do not think I had more then a few meals a day…. She was more important than food… and since we worked, the days without her were agony…. We saw no friends saw any family to speak off… when she was not at work she was with me in my bed…. For three fucking weeks!

Gohan came to visit me one day…. It was a Tuesday so I knew it was exactly three weeks…. He came to my job... he must have skipped a day at his because we did not excalty live near or work near each other. At first, he said nothing he opted to watch and observe me. It was uncanny I could feel him staring at my back at my face…. He was taking in everything…

When he finally spoke, it was not what I expected. I figured he would reprimand me tell me to come see my mom, come to the house see dad, see Videl see Pan… though I had seen Pan in fleeting moments… but he didn't. Instead, he invited me to Bulma's house for a friggin get together… They sent Gohan to get me…

That night, I went to CC to wait for Bra…. She jumped form the top window down and scared the hell out of me…. She was never that impulsive… However, we were getting to learn about each other in a different ways; that we had forgotten to get to know each other differently… so she was impulsive at times… hmmm

She flew beside me to my house yelling at each other over the wind…

"Who came to you?" she asked knowing well that I had received an invite…

"Gohan" I told her

She nodded her head, "Videl came to me." She told me

I had to wonder why of all people Gohan and Videl came to us. Were the others that mad or that afraid…? Maybe they were the only ones who really missed our presence…. There was something up…. The family was going to confront us I could feel it… Anyone could feel it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is a use of characters from DBZ

_**Disclaimer:**_ This story is a use of characters from DBZ.

_**Warning:**_ Use of language, lemon, explicit sexual acts, mature themes.

**Foregone**

_Oblivion_

Saturday:

All I could thing of was having her all to myself. However, time was far from my hands. Reluctantly we left my home to go to her and her family's. She did not say anything; but I knew that she had not been there for a while… the mood was apprehensive.

When we entered her home, everyone was there in the living room. Waiting. I mean everyone except Vegeta- whom we could tell was where he always was.

The faces were, I will remember, a mix of emotions- some were happy but still so serious…

"Hey Goten- what's new?" asked my mom.

I mean right out the shoot they all attacked. I managed to say, "Not much." then everyone started talking at once.

It was all I could do not to hold my hands over my ears, and Bra seemed to be faring the same. Cacophony of congrats and bitching was killing me. I heard Gohan's reasonable voice reminding everyone that they were going to let us talk….

I would rather have had the noise then to have us talk to them!

"Quiet!" the squelching came.

_Thank Dende for Vegeta_, I thought.

He walked stealthily toward Bra and I, I could see his nostrils flair as he took in our presences.-

We got a "humph" for our efforts.

He steely eyed everyone daring them to speak.

_I mean what was up. I wondered what was so big of a deal; so she and I were what: What was our relationship? We were friends- lovers to the extreme- but it was all so new to us and I wondered what they expected when I did not then know myself. _

Vegeta knew: I did not realize what he knew until much later that night….

However, during the party it seemed every question circled around one point… Were Bra and I mated- married mated- Kami talk about nosey families.

Surprisingly it was Pan and Trunks that shook me the most that night…

"So like-, can you read… is it scary? How was it?" Pan asked timidly, stumbling over all her words.

My niece asking me this disturbed me- But Trunks was just as eager to hear the answers to those questions. It was as if- as if he were some virgin- wanting to hear the juicy details of a sexual experience. _Trunks! Can you imagine?_

I was speechless; Bra recovered quickly for me, "What do you want to really know Pan?"

Pan blushed- wondering why her question was- well hard for her to get out, and why they were confused… couldn't they just tell her! She corrected her mistake though an added the missing words… "Weren't you afraid of mating?"

Bra contemplated and asked her own question, "Not sex?" asked Bra.

Pan blush deepened, Trunks turned around ignoring us, so it seemed…

"Bra – don't toy of course not sex-"

"Pan, I don't know how to ell you but were just having great set sex!"

Boy was she blunt!

Pan turned and I could not see the look she gave Trunks but he looked helpless. It was a strange sight to see.

I heard her say... They fucking lied to us-"

Trunks placated her as best as he could and I thought of the two of them…

Something did not add up.

Bra snickered- she sounded so Vegeta as if I had not remembered that about her…

"So?" she smiled …

"So, Pan and Trunks are living, let's say a very frustrated life right now." Her smirk very in place

I would never be able to understand girls and their conversations….

"How what do you mean?" I asked.

"No sex." She smiled patting my hand.

I remained quiet awhile letting what she said sink in- Everyone was enjoying the part and I could still feel they eyes of them on me every so often.

Trunks and Pan were in a corner talking amongst them. I noticed how Gohan watched them but I was thinking….

Mating- the soul binding inherent to Saiyan's. Pans' curiosity about the sex comment, and then there was Trunks- I had assumed that they were involved involved- but they were not because they were afraid of mating… Well. Why was that a point? He and Bra were not mated- the word hovered right there…. The families assumed that they were or would be very soon…. Why now? Why not the other times he had had sex with countless other women? I mean he had sex before!! Moreover, Eathilings had mated to Saiyan's: i.e. Bulma, Videl and my mom…. This whole situation seemed preposterous.

I lost myself to the day dream- of all the innuendos and implications, and down right blunt remarks … I kept replaying all these things when I realized that the party was over….

Bra left shortly going to her room- that was when Trunks approached me…

He was never one to be speechless for long nor could he contain his bluntness…

Before he asked – I could see the wheels in his head working … I spoke up first, "I thought you two have been involved, you know?"

"We are" he assured me. With the most conviction, I think he meant to say… I looked confused for a bit, and then Trunks began…

"We just haven't – it's been a close thing- I ... I – we were under the impression that – us being Saiyan's, according to the rents and being as close a she and I are… "

"You thought it would lead to Saiyan bonding?" I asked interrupting his quiets but serious explanation.

"For you, I mean you and Bra are half…? I would have a grave concern- Especially with dad…" Trunks was exasperated.

"I hate to tell you this; but your dad has known Trunks- Before anyone"

Trunks scowled- why had Bra been given a free rein to do this, and he was warned… I could see him thinking…

We both were contemplating the situation when Bra retuned...

Pan followed with an amused look and it only brightened when she saw Trunks scowling face…

We left- no one noticed our departure- well they said nothing…

Really, it was non eventful party- However, it was a reminder not to diss our families- They were awaiting something, something that we weren't sure yet- we had no idea-


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ This story is a use of characters from DBZ.

_**Warning:**_ Use of language, lemon, explicit sexual acts, mature themes.

**AN: This is the story Foregone don't fret. But it's the beginning of the twist**

**Foregone**

_**Whatever Happened to Love**_

_Goten looked over to see an impish smile. The past few hours he had been rambling about times that he had remembered so vividly. The smile was on the face of a girl. One, he didn't really know, but he knew instinctively. She had a quiet but determined way about her. It wasn't difficult for him to remember the story, but to give voice to it was easier then he had expected; no she had made that a possibility. However, he shrugged; this was still the easy part. The other parts are what take the most out of him. But this girl needed to know. She wanted to know. _

_ "You're' being cryptic," she announced. Goten looked at those peering blue eyes; sympathy, a hint of a smirk, and kindness. _

_"No not really, I was just taking a break and musing about what I was going to say next." Goten told her truthfully. _

"_Well, shall we take a break? You have been talking for a while now. You might be Sayian, we aren't totally invincible." She replied with that smirk._

"_Your face reminds me so much of them. I can't believe I've told you all that considering who you are, you are over 18, right?" Goten asked a little concerned over the graphic things he did say._

_She grabbed his hand and held it comfortingly, "Don't worry Goten, I am not that unknowledgeable." She said with a twinkling in her eyes._

_Goten blushed for a moment. He didn't need to be reminded. _

_Goten got up from where he had been sitting and walked to his kitchen, grabbing a few bottles of water and some vodka from his freezer. He deftly carried that with two glasses to his coffee table, and then he poured him and the girl a shot. _

"_You know, you're a very good listener. Much better than your mother was." He told her jovially. _

_Akira actually looked down and blushed slightly. Not from the comment but from her own conscience. _

_She looked up into Goten's eyes for a moment and said, "I am surprised at how well you remember Pan. Aunt…my mom is very talkative, but she has closed up about you. I can feel how much pain it causes her, all of them when you're mentioned. It is like I said before; there is a cloud of sadness and anger. I think they are all scared of who it might hurt the most." Akira was mad that she had made the mistake of almost calling Pan her aunt. She had been so careful about her cover she hoped that Goten hadn't noticed her slip._

_Goten, mused as though he hadn't heard the word 'aunt', but was better at hiding his mirth. He knew for a fact that this lovely girl was not Akira, as she claimed to be. Yes he could sense Vegeta and Goku's lineage from her. But it was not from Gohan's line or Trunks._

"_Do you want to continue?" Akira asked. _

"_Do you have any questions?" asked Goten in return. Taking a sip of vodka before it went warm._

_He studied her fiercely as he saw her mind work right before him. She shook her head no, as she came to her decision, her silent acquiescence was the platform he needed to begin where he left off. Goten was silent as he remembered how Bra would sit and think things out in that same way. Thankfully the Vodka could act as a reason for the water that appeared in his eyes. He cleared his throat opened the bottle of water and sipped it slowly. Goten needed to be stronger now that the story would begin to sour but not tear him completely apart. This did feel good though, like picking at an almost healed scab. _

"So, Pan wanted to know all about how Bra and I could have this awesome sex life going on and not worry about the dreaded Sayian bond. Now I don't really want to speak for them, but that night had some very interesting outcomes. We went to my house that night. I had had no idea; they say a Sayian bond is a primordial thing. Ki has such a personal and indicial quality about it; it's probably more distinct than a finger print. I am not a forensic specialist by any measure, but I knew Pans and Trunks Ki so distinctly that, well what happened next, is hard to no think of it in these terms: they collided. In that I mean they were distinctly separate but distinctly as one. If I had been alone that night, I would have thought I had imagined it. But Bra was there and besides the intensity of the Ki spike, another feeling over came both of us.

The first time for Bra and I had been intense, but that night the words of love flowed so freely. Any walls I had erected around my mind, my heart even, they were gone. I was so at a loss but at peace. My defenses, all of them were down. Defenses that were so instinctive for basic survival, Saiyan survival disappeared. Then they reappeared. I could feel that happening; my Ki, Bras' Ki becoming one; one but separate too; just as Trunks and Pan's Ki. I only guessed what this meant: we had bonded. I mean it was better than floating on Nimbus. Her thoughts were all around me; I could hear and feel her heart beating as though it was mine. And it wasn't invasive…

Morning came, the inevitable. I thanked Dende it was Sunday, but after what I knew had happened, not just us but to Trunks and Pan there was no doubt that families would be all over us again.

They didn't fail us. Anyone I could have imagined showed up at my house. Even Pan and Trunks, who I assumed would take off to be alone. And everyone was happy. Dende I remember how happy they were. Congratulations, Bulma, she was the worse. I knew she could plan a party in seconds, but the mobility of tour de force that ended up in my small little home was crazy. I swear they had planned everything ahead of time. If Roshi's sister Baba had not been seen in decades, I would have sworn on witchcraft. Then again it could have been what that other party was meant to do. They wanted to ensure that Trunks and I had settled down with the girls. I began to wonder how much they might have known beforehand that we didn't know they knew. Or it just could have been Vegeta. I laugh when I think about him controlling the lives of all us Saiyans. Either way all these people were happy, except Bra.

_Goten notice a little frown on Akira's face but didn't react, It was not like he was saying that Bra wasn't happy. It was because Bra was not feeling the closeness I was. _

"Don't get me wrong, Bra was happy, she was happy for everyone. I couldn't wait for everyone to leave so that I could talk to her. We never talked about being together like this. I mean we were just having great sex. We hadn't planned on anything permanent. I couldn't go a day without her and her me, but the future seemed so far away. We were we had just been living in the moment of being here. Maybe somewhere deep inside us we thought about it, figuring that that would happen one day. I wasn't looking for it neither was she. In a way we were alike. Trunks had; done all his living and loving until he and Pan knew it was time. But they shared things together that no one had. I couldn't even began to understand how deeply connected they were before they had started dating. But Bra had other goals; our lives diverged for a reason. She might have been all I could ever imagine to want, and maybe, I would love to believe vice versa; though neither one was ready for the next step. I loved her. Dende I love still, but after that night it was more, she was my soul, my everything and I could not imagine her out of my life.

I just needed a moment to tell her that. There were no more games, and stolen weekends; all the crap before the fun even those animalistic feelings that I had for her, those lustful moments that made me want to dominate none of it mattered. What had happen been real, solid, yet fluid as the blood the pumped through my heart. I didn't need a wedding or parent's permission. I didn't need to be ordained by Dende himself. There was no question of whom I belonged with, no question of who I was. I was hers. I am not even sure if the word love could even describe it properly.

After everyone left and her and I were alone and awake finally, I grabbed her hand and sat down with her. I looked into those blue eyes knowing what I was going to see.

"Goten, it does not feel any different than before, I, I do love you," her voice as steady as I had ever heard it.

"I know Bra, nothing has really changed with me, and it's just that it's more focused than ever before. But you did feel it last night you felt what happened?" I asked cause that couldn't have been a one sided feeling. The people who know us felt it too.

"I suppose, I mean I know I did, but not like I heard it described, this can't be all there is?" she was plaintive.

"All there is, is there more?" I asked.

"You seem so sure, Trunks and Pan seemed lifted on high, I can't, and I mean I don't know. Am I thinking too much? My parents can read each other. I'm always asking you what's on your mind, and even now I don't know. I don't know what you're feeling and I am afraid it's because I am not feeling it. Should I be feeling the same way? Should not we be closer than this?" She pointed to her and me. And though I thought I knew what she meant I wasn't sure. I couldn't read her thoughts; I couldn't see where it was going. I didn't feel closer to her anymore that I think we already were… but I knew something had changed I knew I felt more, cared more deeply if that was even possible.

"Do you love me?" I asked softly

"Goten, I do" Bra answered just as quietly.

I took her face in-between my hands and I kissed her mouth. Ah Dende I gathered her in my arms and carried us to my room, our room. I held her until she fell asleep. I was praying that when we woke up the next day that all would be as it should all should fall into place….But Mondays have a way of making the next week seem dubious.

Goten stopped to have another sip of his vodka that had warmed up by now. The girl in front of him was quiet as she had been mostly though this entire time. But she looked sad at this moment.

"Akira, are you all right? I asked she had been such a great listener, this was a first time I had notice anything more than her curiosity to hear this tale.

She finally looked ready to ask me something, to give me a clue that she wanted to be part of what she was hearing. I needed to know how invested she was now that we had begun this journey; me talking and her listening.

"Goten, Whatever Happened to that love?"

"Nothing, its still there" I smiled though I knew she might have to disagree somewhat.


End file.
